DragonMage
DragonMage is the Dragon Base class upgrade of Mage. It is available by talking to Jonath in Dragonsgrasp. It requires a Dragon Amulet. DragonMage uses a mechanic called Dragon's Tempest, which increases Crit and damage to your attacks. Skills * Dragon's Acid ** 30 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% poison damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Acid' for 5 turns, reducing target All resist by -50. * Dragon Hex ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Hexed' for 3 turns, increasing target Health resist by +40. * Dragon's Cleanse ** 35 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Purges all effects on yourself, except 'Stuffed' from food. * Blind ** 30 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hits of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns, reducing target Bonus to Hit by -50. * Sleep ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hits of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sleep', a 3-turn stun. ** Applies 'Sapped Boost' for 5 turns, including the turn used, increasing Boost by +25%. * Meditate ** 0 MP, 19 CD (Persists between fights) ** Heals 35% of your maximum HP and MP. * Thorny Shield ** 20 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns, increasing Block/Parry/Dodge by +140. *** Reflects 50% weapon damage on hit, halving on each successive hit. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Charge ** 25 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Applies 'Charge Boost' for 5 turns, including the turn used, increasing your Boost by +25%. * Dragon Fire ** 30 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% fire damage. ** Applies 'Dragon's Fire' for 6 turns, including the turn used, increasing your Boost by +30%. * Dragon's Ice ** 30 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% ice damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Ice' for 4 turns, reducing target Boost by -30%. * Dragon's Breath ** 30 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hits of 125% wind damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Breath' for 4 turns, reducing target Melee/Pierce/Magic defenses by -50. * Lightning ** 30 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% energy damage. ** Inflicts 'Dragon's Spirit' for 5 turns, reducing target Crit by -100. * MageFury ** 30 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 140% damage. * Final Blast ** 30 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hits of 125% damage with +200 Crit. ** Hits with +25 Boost (additive) for each stack of Dragon's Tempest. Mechanics Dragon's Tempest * Checks to see how many of the following effects are active upon attacking with a class skill: Dragon's Acid, Dragon's Ice, Dragon's Breath, Dragon's Spirit (on the target enemy) or Dragon's Fire (on yourself). * For each active effect, you gain one stack of Dragon's Tempest, with a max of 5 stacks. * Each stack provides +25 Crit and +10 Boost (additive, so a skill that does 100% will do 110% with one stack active), capping at +125 Crit and +50 Boost. * These stacks are not persistent: the check for the number of active stacks occurs each time a class skill is used. Trinket skills and weapon specials are unaffected. Rotation * Dragon Fire * Dragon's Acid (Dragon's Breath if not up) * Charge * Dragon's Ice * Lightning Strategy Try to keep as many stacks of Dragon's Tempest up as possible, but don't forgo using Boost or Sleep for it. Attempt to get as close to 100 Crit as you can reasonably get from gear and stats, as the passive Crit boost will often be making the crits almost guaranteed. Be careful of using Cleanse, as it clears your own self buffs. Use Dragon's Acid as much as possible, as -50 All is very powerful.Category:Class Category:Sections Need Expansion Category:DA Class